The Dark Lords Forgotten Lover
by eclare and lumeare
Summary: Everyone thought they know who the real Harry Potter was, the school, the press, his friends, and his "relatives". but they were all wrong you see they real Harry Potter wasn't a Potter, he wasn't even a boy. You see the real Harry Potter was in fact the long lost Rosearrie Narissia Malfoy. the long lost Malfoy heiriess was also the Dark Lords soulmate. Do not own harry potter
1. How it Began

Intro Chapter

It was a unusually cool June day which found the Malfoy family in Diagon Alley shopping for last minute baby supplies for the soon to arrive baby Draco Malfoy.

The eager shoppers consisted of Lucius Malfoy, his loving wife Narcissa, and their beautiful four year old daughter Rosarria Malfoy. As the Malfoy family walked through Diagon alley they stopped at many different shops that caught rose's eye saying that she had seen something in the window that her baby brother Draco just had to have. After a few minutes of shopping Narcissa lets out a gasp of pain. Alarmed by is what is happening Lucius takes his eye off of rose for just a few minutes.

Realizing that his wife has gone into labor he is about to get his family out of Diagon alley and back at home when he hears a scream that scares him more that his wife going into labor. Looking up to where the scream came from he is horrified to find that his daughter is nowhere in sight. He Scream out for her in a very unmalfoy like manner hoping that she is still there. When he is just about to go off looking for her his wife lets off out a scream. It becomes very clear that he must get his wife home and soon.

As they arrive at Malfoy manor Lucius orders a few house elves to take Narcissa to the hospital wing and call for the healer. As the house elves do as told Lucius leans down and whispers something in his wife's ear after she nodes her head Lucius leave through a door that leads to a more secluded part of the manor as he come upon a set of huge mahonaye doors he nooks and waits for the person inside to say enter.

As he walks in side a dark dimly lit room with Slytherin Green drapes, rugs and leather furniture. In the corner of the room is a large throne like chair in the same green as much of the rest of the room. In the chair there is a young man that looks to be in his late teens to early twenties. The man had a very well-muscled body with a head of shoulder length midnight black hair and piercing ruby eyes.

As Lucius walks into the room he goes over and kneels the man in the chair and says, "My lord there is a matter that demands your immediate attention."

The dark lord replies," what could be so important that you had to disturb me will I was reading."

Lucius replies, "Narcissa has gone into labor."

The dark lord says, "Congratulations are in order then, I assume that rose is over joyed that her little brother will finally be arriving."

Lucius says, "That just it we don't know where rose is we can't find her."

At this the dark lord demands to know what happened. As Lucius tells the dark lord of what happened he can see the dark lord get angrier with each passing moment. When Lucius finishes his tall the dark lord jumps up and rushes out of the room with Lucius hot on his tail.

They arrive in a room much the same as the great hall at Hogwarts. As the dark lord inters he shifts into a hideous snake like figure. As the dark lord sit in his throne he summons many of his death eaters, and begins to tell them of rose disappearance and assumed kidnapping. When the dark lord finishes the hall fills with screams of outrage will many of the death eaters not waiting for the order leave to begin searching for their dark princess.

With that done Lucius leave to go and join his wife in the hospital wing. As he enters her room he already hears the cries of his newborn son as Narcissa ask if there is any news on their daughter Lucius sadly shake his head no. Then as his wife breaks down in uncontrollable sobbed he prays to whatever god will listen that they find his daughter.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

In a secluded part of Hogwarts a young Rosarria Malfoy is locked in a dungeon cell crying for her mommy and daddy, when a tall figure in neon red and gold robes comes into her line of sight. She slowly gets up off her spot on the floor and demands to know why she's there.

The figure who rose assumes is Albus Dumbledore from the stories her farther told her about him says, "you young miss Malfoy are going to give a more deserving family a child they would otherwise not be able to have."

Rose says, "I already have a family why would I need a new one."

Albus says, "Because according to a prophecy you are the dark lords' mate and that with you by his side he can only get stronger."

Seeing that this could get ugly really fast, and remembering the lessons she had with her father she wordlessly and wandlessly the mantorian memorian spell, with is a spell that makes it to were no matter what happens to the caster they always retain the memories.

After she is done casting the spell she notices that Albus is not done with his speech when he says, "once I'm done with you no one will recognize you and once the fake prophecy is leaked to the dark lord he will kill you both."

As Albus finishes his speech he lifts is wand and casts a spell, just as the white light of the spell hits rose she can fell herself shrink. When the white light clears away completely Rosarria Malfoy is gone and in her place is a small new born.

Albus motions for a couple to come into the room and as he hands the baby to them he says, "I would like you to meet you son what would you like to name him."

The couple James and Lily Potter says in unison, "his name will be Harry, Harry James Potter."


	2. Learning the Truth

**SORRY CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I'M IN COLLEGE AND MY CO-WRITER IS A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL IT MAY TAKE A WHILE FOR US TO GET A NEW CHAPTER UP PLEASE BARE WITH US WE WILL GET IT UP AS SOON AS WE CAN. **

**WE WILL EXPLAIN WHAT LORD VOLDAMORT MEANT WHEN HE SAID CLAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIG POINT IN THE STORY SO KEEP WATCH FOR WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP.**

1 year later

It was a cold halloween night as a cloak figure approaches a small house in Grodric Hollow.

A figure that struck fear into his victims just be looking at them. For this figure is the Dark Lord Voldarmort. The Dark Lord was there because of a prophey that for told of the one who would be his down fall.

A boy born at the end of July and the Dark Lord thought it would have to be one minster Harry Potter, and this is why the Dark Lord is out strolling looking for were the Potter's live has he comes upon on certain house he felt a familar magic. So he walks to the door and learns that it is the Potter's house curisis he goes inside. As the Dark Lord enters James yells, "Get Harry and run for it he is here." As Voldamort walts in he see a women with red hair runing up the stairs. Voldamort then looks at the man and ask him one question. "Is this the potter's residents" instead of an answer the man yells, "you will never get Harry" Voldamort raises an eyebrow in question.

Voldamort tells James to get out of his way or else. James says "you'll never get Harry." The Dark Lord raises his wand and says. "I'll give you one last chance to get out of my way" James says, "Leave my family alone" the Dark Lord says "I gave you one last chance and you didn't take it so this is good bye Avada Kedavra." After the Dark Lord cast the killing curse he steps over James body and heads upstairs.

As he walks upstairs he hears a women trying to calm down a crying baby. As the Dark Lord enters the room the baby suddenly stop crying and looks at him with Avada Kedavra colored eyes. startled by the color of the baby's eye Voldamort see something familiar about the child and he attempts to get closer. As he walks closer to the crib that is holding the child he feels a sting hex hit him in the back. The Dark Lord turns with anger in his eyes to the person that just hexed him and sees the red head women that had run up the stairs. Lily screams, "get away from my son."

The Dark Lord says, "stay out of my way or you will meet the same fate as your husband." Lily rushes to the crib and shields the infant with her body and screams, "stay away from my son." The Dark Lord says "I will give you one last chance now move aside ." Lily starts to scream but before she could finish her sentence a green light envolopes her body and she drops to the groung died.

The Dark Lord looks towards the crib that is holding the baby that just cast the killing curse with shocked eyes as he sees that the child has his clans mating mark on his left shoulder glowing with a fant but deadly slytherin green symbolize that the baby is his mate. Still shocked the Dark Lord state the baby's true name. Just as the name passes through the Dark Lord's lips he is cunsumed by a white light. As the light consumes him his body jerks in agonizing pain and he his forsed into he animaguse form.


	3. Flashbacks and a Letter

4 years later

5 year old Harry Potter is living with his aunt and uncle doing chores when his uncle barges in and starts to screams "you worthless freak what have i told you about your worthless freak of a mutt." Harry says" you told me to make sure that he didn't get in your way and that when you have guess to lock him in the cuboard with me." Vernon screams "your worthless mutt dug up your aunt Petunia's flower garden." Harry stops doing his chores and looks up at his Uncle and says, "but uncle Vernon Tommy's been in my cuboard all day, so he couldn't have dug up aunt Petunia's flower beds." Vernon screams " don't sass me boy or else I will get rid of him." Harry pleads " but Uncle Vernon don't you remember what happen last time you tried to take him away." Harry's Uncle goes stake white as his mind remimdes him of the last time they tried to get rid of his nephew's dog.

Flashback

A three year old Harry is crying as is Uncle calls the dog pound to come and take his beloved Tommy away. As his Uncle is talking on the phone Tommy starts to glow a errie green and sliver color and he starts to morph into a cloaked man. When Harry Uncle turns around and drops the phone and yells "who the HELL are you and were is that worthless mutt." The cloaked figure says "I am Harry's dark gaurding angle and any attempt to get rid of me will result in your death (in a very pompuse voice) any questions." Uncle Vernon looks to the cloaked figure back to is nephew slacked jawed and asked "where the HELL did you come from." before the cloaked figure can say anything Harry screams at his Uncle and says "don't talk to Tommy like that you fat piece of muggle shit." The cloaked figure looks to Harry and says "do you really think it's such a good idea to call him that." Harry looks to the cloaked figure and says "it's ok as long as your here I know I'm safe because if he tries anything I know you would just curse him." before the cloaked figure can respond Vernon tries to punch him and the next Vernon knows is he is staring into blood red eyes with a wand pressed to his throat.

Vernon says "what do you think you're doing you freaks can't use magic here." Tommy says "ah but you're wrong only Harry can't use magic here for he is under age and there for his magic can be traced but I am a full grown wizard and there for i can use magic with out any consquecnes." Vernon pales and tries to back away and says " please don't hurt me." Tommy says "I am going to take away one of the things you hold most dear to you." Vernon squeks out "what are you going to do to me." Tommy gives a evil grin and says "I am going to take away your appearance so that you go from being a former jock to a fat bucket of lard." As Tommy finishes his speech he cast the never ending appite spell which as soon as the spell is cast Vernon gets a hollow look in his eyes and goes to the kitchen and starts eating everything in the firge. Tommy gives an evil crackle.

End Flashback

Vernon regains some color in his face and says "will just don't forget to clean the flower beds" and then he walks to the kitchen to eat his midmorning snack.

Harry has just finish all of his chores including clean the flower beds and has gotten his and Tommy's supper and gone to his cuboard for the rest of the night when he gets in Tommy raises his head and uses his magic to turn the cuboard into a small room with a full size bed with the walls done in sytherin green and sliver. Harry give Tommy his food and before Tommy starts eating he tells Harry that he got a letter from his father and godfather. An it reminds Harry of when his father and godfather found out about what Dumbuldur did to him the day they found out.

Flashback

Although Harry was only a little over a year old he still had all his memories from when he was Rose Malfoy and there for he know that the gaint fluffy monster in front of him was acutally his mate the Dark Lord Voldamort in his anamagus form so he was not suprise when the alaskan malamute started to growl what he didn't expect was that the red eyed dog was growling at his father and godfather. As Lucias Malfoy and Severus Snape walked in they were amazied to see their Lord in his anamagus form protecting Harry Potter. When the Dark Lord relized who it was he stop growling and just staired at them then Harry said "Papa Uncle Sevy look it's Lord fluffy puppy." They just stared expecting their lord to kill potter till they relised what he had said.

Then lucius said "Rose is that you baby girl." Severus looks god smaked as Harry says "Hi daddy how are you and did mommy ever have baby brother." Lucius teary eyed says " yes baby mommy had you little brother and we discided to give him the name you had chosen." harry says "you mean you named my little brother Draco ya ya you chose the name i picked." Lucius says " yes yes we did." Before Harry can say any thing else the dark lord says "If you are done can one of you idiots tell me whats going on and why i can't change out of my animagus form." every one looked at the dark lord in aww exsept for the harry who all ready knew he could talk.

In the end the dark lord and his two most trusted followers talk about what could be done for the next three hours before the dark lord dicides that it would be best to see what dumbuldor has in store for harry and go from there.

End Flashback

As harry looks at the letters he sees that the first one is a report for Tommy and opens it so that the dark lord stuck in his animagus for can read it. then he turns to the other letter and begins to read it.

_Dear Rose_

_I hope this letter finds you well because if not dark lord be damned I'll go over there and kill all the damned muggles to get to you. It's getting harder to keep the fact that you alive from you mother especally since your bother is the same age you were when you were taken from us. you uncle Bartey says hi and has told me to tell you and the dark lord to saty out of trouble. which I promply told him that it is the dark lord and that he is always carful. your brother has been asking about you and all i say is that i'll tell him when he's older but it hurts not to be able to tell him. your uncle sev it still trying to find a way to change both you and the dark lord back to normal. most of the time I have to make sure he eats other wise he'd end up starving. _

_All I have to say now is that I love you and we all miss you and we will find a way to change you back good bye I will write to you again soon._

_Love daddy._

As Harry looks at the letter he starts to cry and promises him self that one day he will get his revenge on dumbuldork.


	4. posible stories

this is a list of posable future stories and any one can pm me what they think would be good

young justice-conner kent X Batman- family- what happens when Batman gets tired of Supermans shit and desides to take Conner in and adopt him as his own, what would happen when all of young justice what batman as their dad, and conner dates the daughter of darkside and her other sister comes along for the ride how will the justice league survive when the two of them try to kill superman for being a dush will earth even survive this madness.

The Dark Knight-Batman/Bruce mayne X OC- romance- when bruce wayne saved Coleman Reese he wasn't expecting to see someone from his past the part of his past that help him become the batman, but it did and know gotham city has not only the batman but the one person he has ever truly love protecting them.

Pokemon-ash ketchum X OC- Family- what if ash was more than just a trainer what he was apart of a ledgend, what if the legend involed enti and a coming of age how will it change ash and will he ever be the same

Posable mpreg stories tell me what you think of my ideas

naruto-sasuXnaru-romance,family- After the mission involving zabusu and haku were naruto risks relising the nine tailed fox and killing himself to save sasuke, sasuke realizes that the accidental kiss in class was ment to be. and what if naruto started to fall in love with him and the nine tailed fox gets involved. is there any hope for ether of them.

ben10Xgenerator rex- got idea for story from dreamer 45 will be set before andy is born

kakashiXIruka- kakashi and iruka decide to adopt naruto as their son but a freak accident involving the nine tailed foxes charka results in entire family getting a new addition


End file.
